


Researching of Trolls

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and his daughters are exploring the Emerald Graves when the youngest angers a Giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Researching of Trolls

It isn’t uncommon for Solas and Ellana to take their children with them when they leave Skyhold. Today they are in the Emerald Graves and Solas is educating them on the history of the elven people. Alice is his prodigy; she listens intensely and asks well-thought questions. Amelia, on the other hand, is rough and has a disinterest in learning about her own culture.

“Amelia,” Solas calls sharply as he glares up at his youngest daughter. Currently, she is scaling one of the many towering trees in the grove. “What!” she snaps as she slides down the rugged bark. “Get down from there.” He demands with irritation. Amelia grunts in objection. “I was slippin’ anyways.” She replies as she lands on the exposed roots of the tree. Amelia gawks at her hands and starts to pick out bits of bark.

Alice is too entranced with the Rashvine that is hanging from another tree. She uses her magic to move the herb around to avoid touching it. “Poisonous. Can cause a severe rash, but useful for making hardening potions.” She mutters out loud as she pulls her old leather book from her pack. It is the same one that Josie had given her all those years ago.

 Solas watches as Amelia uses her powers to heal her hands. She glances up at him, glaring with bitterness. “I’m down, aren’t I?” she snaps as she takes off to the north. Solas watches her with interest. Her mother said to let her be; that she has a wanderlust and curiosity that shouldn’t be suffocated. He thinks his daughter is dense and has a death wish. 

Solas motions to the guard to accompany his daughter. The guard nods and heads off in the direction the youngest elf went. Solas approaches his eldest, who has now placed the Rashvine into her book. “She is heated?” Alice questions as she shoves her book away once more.

He shrugs. “When is she not?” he replies reluctantly. Amelia has a hot temper that impressive for a ten-year-old. Alice is now thirteen and is very much like Solas too much of his relief.

 To the north, they hear a loud shriek. “Amelia!” both father and daughter yell as they run northbound. Once they are over the cliff, they see a giant that is waving its large hands in a sweeping motion, nearly hitting the guard.

“She has irritated a troll,” Alice growls in annoyance as she releases a powerful winter’s grasp spell towards the enormous creature. Solas nods. “It would appear so.” He comments as he releases a bolt of lightning.

Amelia is close to the ankles of the giant and is using her blades to jab into the tendon of the beast. Her blades are lined with flame that licks at the skin of the troll, causing it to a release a guttural scream of pain. As he and his eldest daughter get closer, he can hear Amelia cry, “shit, shit, shit.” Amelia is weaving in between the legs of the giant while trying to evade the large hands of the giant.

After a long five minutes, the troll begins to falter. Amelia readies her daggers and then uses an angled rock as a jumping point. She leaps onto the back of the troll; stabbing one dagger into it’s back. The troll howls in agony. Amelia wastes no more time and uses her free blade to stab the beast in the neck and severs the carotid artery in its neck.

Unfortunately, due to the extra weight on its back, the troll falls backward as it bleeds out and traps Amelia underneath its body. The dying troll is crushing the lower half of Amelia.

Solas and Alice get closer. Alice uses the blade of her staff to stab the beast in the heart and efficiently kills it. “That was kind of you.” Solas notes to his eldest as he stares at his youngest daughter, who is beginning to panic. Alice shrugs. “It was suffering.” She replies as she moves to help her sister but is unable to pull her out. “Ow!” Amelia cries in pain. “I can’t feel my legs!” she exclaims as she punches the carcass of the beast in anger.

“That’s because you have a dead troll laying on them.” Alice points the obvious out with humor laced in her voice. Amelia snaps at her sister, “Are you sure about that? I thought I was in the Fade!” Alice snorts in amusement but says nothing further.

All while the sisters bickered, Solas had sent the guard off to find the Inquisitor. Ellana would enjoy seeing this. “Daddy, please get the troll off!” Amelia begs as she tries to crawl her way out.

“The guard is going to fetch Mamae. I will need assistance to move the troll.” Solas says factually. Alice stares at him for a moment, thinking about challenging his claim, but she does not. Instead she sits down next to her sister and tries to distract her from the situation.

Solas turns away to hide his smirk. He spots his wife running down from the hills in a panic. “Amelia?” Ellana hollers, as she gets closer to her daughter. “Mamae!” Amelia cries. “Help! I can’t feel my legs!”

“You have a dead troll on them,” Ellana says humorlessly. Amelia growls in frustration, “Ali said that too! I know I have a dead troll on them!”

Ellana looks at her husband and nods towards him. Her meaning was simple: it is time to get their daughter out from under the dead troll. He nods in agreement and together they both call their magic to levitate the corpse up from the ground.

As quickly as she had been trapped, Amelia is quickly free and scurries away from the body. Alice helps her sibling up as they both pour healing magic into the fresh scars. “Alice, take your sister to the camp.” Ellana instructs. Alice nods silently and helps her sister to walk.

Once her daughters are out of hearing shot, Ellana turns and glares at Solas. “You did not need my help.” She declares with annoyance. Solas grins and simply says, “No. I did not.”

Ellana eyes her husband wearily. “Then why?” she asks as she crosses her arms. “You said not to let her curiosity suffocate.” He states simply, with a large grin on his face as he stares into the angry eyes of his wife. “I merely thought she was curious about the weight of the troll. I allowed her time to research this information.” He continues.

Ellana tries to stare at her husband with an angry mask in place. But Solas can see the mask cracking with amusement at his announcement. “You wanted to teach her a lesson.” Ellana asserts. Solas continues to grin and he is every proud of himself. “I have no idea of what you speak of, _vhenan_.” He coos as he pulls his angry wife closer to him. Ellana has a scowl in place as she glares up at him appearing displeased.

“Dread Wolf take you.” Ellana grumbles, despite everything considered. Solas brings her closer to him and kisses her lips. She doesn’t return the kiss and instead is scowling up at him. “The Dread Wolf has taken you.” He teases as he licks her lips.

“Well, there isn’t a truer statement than that!” She cries with dry humor. Solas chuckles and kisses her again. This time, she kisses him back. Ellana nuzzles his neck and sighs. Gently, she pulls his hand into hers and they begin to walk back to camp together

 


End file.
